


I Have Loved You SInce We Were 18

by jaylouis9610



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Past, X-Factor Days, present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaylouis9610/pseuds/jaylouis9610
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have always wondered what they would be like in 5 years. They wanted to know if they made it. When they meet their older selves, their questions get answered. </p><p>Based off this post http://lovelyloverslarry.tumblr.com/post/136809375903/i-cant-believe-how-much-harrys-style-has-changed</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Loved You SInce We Were 18

Simon had just told Harry, Louis, Liam, Niall, and Zayn that they were all being put into a band together. They haven't even gotten past first name basis and Harry and Louis have run into each other's arms. They knew they would be good friends from the start. 

What they didn't know was the fact that they would be lovers, they would fall for each other harder than two people have fallen for each other before. What they didn't know was that they would have to hide their love, only telling the story through tattoos. What they didn't know was that they were going to make it, eventually. 

                                                                                                                          ~~~~~

Harry and Louis have never been so happy to be in a band. Especially since they got to meet each other. They have recently become closer to each other than to any of the other three boys, no one minded, though. Some might say that they have developed feelings for each other, though, neither of them would admit it just yet. They've only known each other for a few days and have already started flirting. Love at first sight, it may seem. 

Though, some might wonder, what would happen to those two boys in the years to come. Would they win X-Factor with the other three? Would they finally admit their feelings to one another? Would they make it? No one really knew at this moment, but what they did know, was that those two boys were meant for each other.

                                                                                                                        ~~~~~

The boys were recording one of their video diaries, when Louis looked over at Harry, who looked back with so much love in his eyes that Louis lost breath. They proceeded back to the diary when they realized they were still recording. It wasn't odd for Louis and Harry to not pay attention to anything but each other, it was actually odd when they didn't. Everyone noticed their affection towards each other, no one really complaining. Though, there was a few people worried about if they ever got a record deal, but no one mentioned it. In fact, they were just going to let them figure it out on their own. 

After the diary was over for the day, everyone got up off the steps. Of course, going their own seperate ways except for Harry and Louis, who decided to sit on the couch and watch some T.V. They snuggled up into each other, and started to talk.

"Hey Louis?" Harry almost whispered.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think our life will be like in 5 years? I mean, I know we don't know much right now, but we can still dream."

This brought a smile to Louis' face. He had been thinking about this ever since they were put into a band. More specifically, about what Harry and his relationship would be like. He ruffled his nose into Harry's curls before he spoke.

"I think we will make it. I hope so, at least. I think we will be hitting the big charts and making a name for ourselves. Our voices work so well together, everything would just fall into place. As for you and I, we will make it. We will push through whatever is thrown at us. I believe in us. I believe we can do this together. Actually, I know we can."

This had made Harry smile even bigger. By this point, they had already admitted feelings for each other, and felt that everything was just meant for them. They were meant for each other. Harry didn't say anything else. Louis didn't either. They just sat in a comfortable silence, holding each other, because they are at home. And home is all they ever needed to be.

                                                                                                                        ~~~~~

It's 2015. Louis and Harry are cuddling in their bed, whispering sweet nothings to each other. They had to get up eventually, the band was scheduled to go to the X-Factor Finale today. They were expected to play. Harry and Louis had no problem with reliving their memories, especially the ones like where they sat on the couch and talked about their life in 5 years, or the ones where they would always lose their breath as they looked at each other. It created a comfort for them, knowing that they were placed there together for a reason, and that reason was to find each other. To find their home. 

Harry started to doze off when Louis kept singing small parts of his favorite songs to him. Louis found this to be the perfect opportunity to slip out of bed and start to make breakfast. He wanted to do something sweet for Harry as he was going to wake him in a not so sweet way. They were always joking around with each other, it was their thing. It was an amazing feeling when they were at home and got to show their affection. They still aren't allowed to be free, even after 5 years. Louis thinks about this as he makes his way to the kitchen, but he knows that soon, they will be. 

After cooking a very lovely breakfast for Harry, Louis decided to get ready. They weren't going to leave for a couple more hours but he likes to get ready early, especially since Harry is asleep and it's always so hard to get ready when he wraps his arms around Louis, and gives him sweet kisses everywhere. He does it a lot whenever he doesn't want to get ready, or when Louis is getting ready too early. It distracts Louis for a while and he usually melts in Harry's arms. Then, he turns around and they kiss each other. They continue kissing for a little while before Louis realizes how long it has been and pushes Harry away. It never fails to make Harry laugh.

Eventually, Louis was ready. He debated on whether he should wake Harry at that moment or not. He decided he should, since the breakfast would get cold soon. He pulls out his phone and opens up a video of an air horn. He had been planning this one for a while. He raises the volume and presses play, the horn blaring through the speakers, causing Harry to jump up. He looks around for a second before he realises it was just Louis. He pouts a little bit as Louis is thrown into a fit of giggles. Harry notes this in the back of his mind, he  _will_ be getting Louis back for this. In the mean time, he leaves his giggling boyfriend and goes to the kitchen. He sees the nice breakfast laid out for him and thinks that maybe he won't get Louis back for this after all, clever boy. He enjoys his breakfast though, and makes sure to thank Louis for it.

Louis bothers Harry to get ready to leave until he finally does. It takes about an hour of bugging, and maybe a few kisses and promises for something later, but he gets up. He gets ready in about an hour, perfection takes time you know. Louis was incredibly impaitent, but as soon as Harry was done, it was time to leave. The other boys had already blown up their phones about this, Louis blames their delay on Harry of course. He's excited to go back tot he place they first met, though. Memories like these are very dear to him.

                                                                                                                        ~~~~~

It's 2010. Harry and Louis are out stargazing. It's their favorite thing to do to pass the time. The night has begun, they are done rehearsing, and they want to relax. They stare up at the sky and talk about nothing most of the time. Though, sometimes they get into deep thought, and this night was one of their nights.

"Harry," Louis spoke, turning his head to look at the curly haired boy.

"Yeah, Lou?"

"Remember when you asked me what life would be like in 5 years?"

"Yep! You said that we would make it."

"Why did you ask that?" Louis really wanted to know. He wanted to know what Harry was thinking, or how that conversation was brought up anyways. Was Harry thinking about their future the same he was? He figured he was thinking too hard into this, but he had to know. He was relieved when he seen Harry's grin grow bigger.

"Because I wanted to know if you thought the say way I did. Believed in us like I did. Even wanted to be together in general like I did. It was nice to know that you did. It's been bugging me for a couple of days, I would always get anxious about if you actually wanted this to work. I-"

Louis cut off Harry with a kiss. Harry rambles a lot, it's nice, but sometimes he really needs to shut up. Harry just smiled and rested his head on Louis' chest when he rested on the ground again. Louis wrapped a curl around his finger and watched it fall. Harry really did have nice hair.

"I want us to be together for as long as possible. I was us to be happy together. I want us to not be afraid anymore," Harry whispered.

"I do, too." Louis responded.

Harry closed his eyes and listened to the sound of Louis' heartbeat. Louis looked up at the stars and seen a shooting star. He usually doesn't believe in those superstitions about shooting stars but tonight was different. He closed his eyes and whispered to himself.

"I wish to see how the future goes, just to know that everything will be alright."

The next day was the X-Factor finale. They would finally learn if they won. It would mean the world to them if they did. To all the boys. All the boys worked hard to get where they are, and worked even harder for this finale. They really wanted to win. Before the show, Louis and Harry were walking around, looking around to see all the things they are going to be missing as soon as the show is over. The couch, the video diaries, the stage in which they were united together. It would all be gone soon. All the boys looked around at memories, but especially Harry and Louis. This place held a special place in their heart, and it would stay there.

                                                                                                                        ~~~~~

It's 2015, again. The boys have made it to X-Factor. They have just got done rehearsing what they were going to do for tonight. The show wasn't suppose to start for another few hours, so everyone decided to wander around. Harry and Louis, specifically. They held hands, Louis' small one fitting perfectly into Harry's big one. They wanted to relive the place that had a special place in their heart. They looked around at everything that has changed in the past five years, and the things that remained the same. They smiled at one another whenever they would pass certain things, and laughed as they thought of the memories of others. There was so much that happened in this place, it was nice to see a change. 

They were walking back to the stage when suddenly they were zapped somewhere else. They weren't really sure where, especially since Louis hadn't made it to the place yet. Harry did, however, and he was met face to face with his younger self. Younger Harry stands there, looking starstruck as he looks up at his older self. He's not sure what to do but stand there, staring at this man that stood before him, that he was certain that was him. With the long hair, and the fashionable clothes that younger Harry never thought he would be able to buy. Older Harry just stands there and smiles, even giving a small wave.

Louis was still trying to figure out where he was going, whenever he managed to get to place the he was "destined" to go. He looked around, it was the stage from X-Factor, except something was different. It looked like it did 5 years ago. He looked around to see his tall, lanky boyfriend staring at a younger, smaller version of himself. Though, he was most certainly confused, he coughed a little bit to get Harry's attention. Older Harry looked over at him and smiled, motioning for him to come over. He did as he was motioned to, and they intertwined hands. This caused younger Harry to scream. He had no other idea on how to express how he was feeling right now. 

Suddenly, a younger Louis came running out of who knows where, and grabs onto younger Harry's shoulders. 

"Harry, I heard screaming, what's wrong?"

A young Harry, who was still starstruck, simply pointed towards the two people infront of him. Younger Louis looks over and falls down. Neither boys know how to process what just happened. Younger Harry looks down at Louis and smiles.

"You're gonna be a prince, Lou."

"Speak for yourself."

This caused both Harrys to laugh. Finally, younger Harry was able to produce words. He looks up at older Harry and Louis and beams at them.

"So, how's the future like? Are you guys out yet?"

Older Harry and Louis exchange sad glances at each other.

"Unfortunately, no. We still have to hide ourselves through stunts," explains Louis.

"Like what?" 

"Fake girlfriends, fake baby, same old, same old," Harry responds.

Younger Louis sits up from being on the floor and crosses his arms.

"WHY CAN'T WE BE OUT YET? THIS IS RIDICULOUS! TIMES HAVE CHANGED SINCE NOW HAVEN'T THEY?!" Younger Louis seems to yell. 

Older Louis looked apologetically at the younger version of himself. He feels the same now. Times have changed, why do they still have to hide themselves? Younger Harry's face falls, he seems to be heart broken at the news. He looks over at the young Lou on the floor.

"I don't want to live that life." He whispers.

Older Harry and Louis look at each other again, and sigh. Neither of them wanted to live this life either. 

Younger Louis got up, his fringe flopping around infront of his face. 

"We still love each other after 5 years, don't we?"

Older Harry and Louis smile. They nod. They have never stopped loving each other. Their love for each other has grown stronger.

"Will we ever be able to show who we really are?" Younger Louis questions, with sadden eyes.

Older Harry smiles and looks at him. 

"One day, you'll have freedom." 

                                                                                                                                                   

                                                                                                                                                     


End file.
